spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miniature Mermaid Man
Miniature Mermaid Man is the tenth episode of Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger. It aired on April 14, 2013. The previous episode was Public Enemy #1. The next episode is Sweet Dreams. Plot When the Moth shrinks Mermaid Man down to the size of an amoeba, it's up to Barnacle Boy to capture the foe and restore his partner to his original height. Transcript (We open at the roof of a building. Mermaid Man is fighting The Moth, who is holding a sack of stolen money in his mouth.) The Moth: You foolish human! Don't you know what I'm capable of? (Mermaid Man kicks The Moth with a force that sends him into the sky and causes him to drop the sack of money.) Mermaid Man: No, and I don't care. (Mermaid Man prepares to jump off the roof with the sack of money when The Moth re-appears in front of him with a shrink ray.) Mermaid Man: (laughs) What? Are you here for a second helping? The Moth: No thanks. I'm full. (The Moth shoots Mermaid Man with the shrink ray.) Mermaid Man: (sees everything around him grow larger) Wha...what have you done? The Moth: Eliminated you as a threat. (The Moth flicks the now-shrunken Mermaid Man to the other side of the building, grabs the sack of money and flutters away.) (The theme song plays.) (Cut to the Mermalair. Barnacle Boy is looking at Mermaid Man through a magnifying glass.) Barnacle Boy: So you don't know how to reverse this? Mermaid Man: I'm afraid not. Barnacle Boy: Bummer. Do you have any idea where The Moth might be right now? Mermaid Man: No. He seemed like a petty criminal at first, but that shrink ray was some heavy-duty technology, the kind you could only get from... Barnacle Boy: Dr. Octofish's Shop of Arms. I'm on it. (Barnacle Boy flies out the Mermalair, and Mermaid Man, in boredom, sits down on a newspaper.) Mermaid Man: 70 degrees and sunny. Nice day to fight crime. (Cut to Dr. Octofish's Shop of Arms. Barnacle Boy flies through the door and pins the owner to the wall.) Barnacle Boy: We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Dr. Octofish: Do what? Barnacle Boy: The interrogation. You're going to tell me everything you know about the last guy you sold a shrink ray to, and you're going to tell me now. Dr. Octofish: I can't. Customer confidentiality and all that tarter sauce. Barnacle Boy: He shrunk down Mermaid Man! Dr. Octofish: And I should care why? (Barnacle Boy grabs one of Dr. Octofish's tentacles and twists it.) Dr. Octofish: Ouch! Alright! I get it! The creepy-looking moth-man you're talking about, he stops at the pond just a few blocks away to get a drink every afternoon. 3:00 PM exactly. You can't miss it. Barnacle Boy: That's all? Dr. Octofish: Yeah! That's all. And don't worry about your friend. The shrink ray's effect on him will wear off after 34 hours. Barnacle Boy: (looks at watch) It's been three hours now. Dr. Octofish: Then it's only a matter of time. (Barnacle Boy lets go of Dr. Octofish and flies out the way he came.) Dr. Octofish: What, you're not going to buy anything? (Cut to the Mermalair. As Mermaid Man reads the newspaper, a spider crawls up behind him and watches him hungrily.) Mermaid Man: Why do I have the strangest feeling that an arachnid is about to devour me? (turns around) Oh, that's why! (The spider blasts Mermaid Man with silk, and Mermaid Man dodges the attacks.) Mermaid Man: You know, I never liked spiders. (Mermaid Man punches the spider in the face, and the spider shakes its head and lunges at the hero.) (Cut to The Moth, who is drinking from a pond. Barnacle Boy flies down and kicks him into the water.) The Moth: (flies out of the pond) Another one? (The Moth pulls out his shrink ray, but Barnacle Boy uses his heat vision to knock it out of The Moth's hand.) The Moth: Oh no! Barnacle Boy: Villiany 101: Don't use the same trick twice. (Barnacle Boy punches The Moth in the stomach and rips off his wings, causing The Moth to fall back into the pond. When he stands up, he's dripping with water.) The Moth: Fine! I surrender! Are you happy? Barnacle Boy: Not completely. (Barnacle Boy picks up the shrink ray and uses it on The Moth.) Barnacle Boy: Now I'm happy. The Moth: (turns red) You...you... (Barnacle Boy flicks The Moth out of the pond and hovers over him as he lands on the wet grass.) Barnacle Boy: Tell me what you did with the stolen money before I step on you. The Moth: You stupid boy! Once I return to my original height, I'll... Barnacle Boy: Tell me! The Moth: I hid it in the lighthouse! Barnacle Boy: Thank you for your cooperation. (picks up The Moth) Now come on. The Moth: Where are we going? Barnacle Boy: You're going to the police station. I'm just escorting you. The Moth: (rolls eyes) Wonderful. (Cut to the Mermalair. Barnacle Boy walks in.) Barnacle Boy: Hey, Mermaid Man! Great news! You'll back to your old size by tomorrow, and...whoa! what's that? (Barnacle Boy points to the spider from earlier in the episode, but its legs are tied in a knot and it has a black eye.) Mermaid Man: Oh, he's my newest friend. (laughs) (The End) Trivia *This is the first appearance of The Moth. *This is the first appearance of Dr. Octofish. Category:Episodes Category:2013